This invention relates to masonry block work, and more specifically to a system for gripping and securing steel plate against an outer wall of concrete masonry block(s) during the block grouting process.
In the prior art, such steel plates are temporarily propped up by various makeshift means or techniques which are labor and time consuming, and less than satisfactory.